Kevin Masterson (Earth-982)
| Relatives = Eric Masterson (father, deceased); Marcy Steele (mother); Bobby Steele (step-father) | Universe = Earth-982 | BaseOfOperations = New York City, New York | Gender = Male | Height = 5'10", (as Thunderstrike) 6'6" | Weight = 160 lbs, (as Thunderstrike) 640 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Blond | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Student | Education = | Origin = Human mutate | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Tom DeFalco; Ron Frenz | First = What If? Vol 2 105 | HistoryText = In the alternate future of MC2, Eric's son, Kevin Masterson was granted the Thunderstrike Mace by Jarvis, the Avengers' butler, as per his father's will. As the mace was made for his father alone, Kevin was unable to use it as his father had. The mace was later stolen from Kevin and eventually came into the possession of Loki, who had created a spell to tap the dormant power within the mace. Kevin leapt into the midst of the spell, absorbing the mace and the magic it contained into his body. He became his own version of Thunderstrike and would go on to join A-Next, the replacement team created after the Avengers disbanded. Kevin thought that he could use his powers to in some way connect with his deceased father's memory. Kevin made friends with teammate J2, as they both had inherited their superpowers from their missing fathers, and worked well with Stinger and Mainframe. When his team gained new members, he tried to form friendships with them, but he wasn't as close with them as he was his original teammates. Kevin tried to do some good as just his normal self, by volunteering at a housing project with his childhood friend Maria. But he found himself embroiled in a battle with the Sons of the Serpent. However, Kevin couldn't change without revealing his secret identity to Maria. The intervention of Blacklight helped hold off the Serpents, but when the building Kevin and Maria were hiding in collapsed he had to change, making Maria swear to keep his secret. Thunderstrike's biggest challenge though, was when A-Next traveled to a dark parallel dimension, where he encountered a dark version of his own father (Stormtrooper). But when the evil Eric Masterson recognized Thunderstrike as Kevin, Thunderstrike learned that in this reality, the evil Kevin had died, not Eric (as in Thunderstrike's reality). The dark Eric and Kevin bonded, and once A-Next defeated the dark dimension's ruler, Kevin stayed behind to be with his "father". Kevin returned to his home reality with Captain America, and rejoined the Avengers, but when Galactus destroyed Asgard, Thunderstrike seemingly lost his powers. Thor's daughter Thena came to Earth in search of Kevin, as ordered by her father. When she eventually found and touched his hand, she was able to restore Kevin's powers, and he became Thunderstrike once more. This was apparently part of a plan to restore Asgard, after it was very badly damaged by Galactus. | Powers = Seemingly those of the Kevin Masterson of Earth-616. | Abilities = * Thunder-punch | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Thunder jumping or Quinjet. | Weapons = Although he is unable to use Thunderstrike the mace the same as his father, it is where he first got his powers from. | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * http://www.immortalthor.net/bio-thunderstrike2.html }} Category:Magic-Based Mutates Category:Thor Hosts